


Dirty Clothing

by Lokira



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed III, Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Virgin!Connor, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham and Connor are far from the civil-world after an intense, bloody fight.<br/>Yet the night is falling and they both are weary, on top of that Haytham is annoyed his coat is stained.</p><p>So; they decide to put up  a camp for the cold night that is ahead of them.</p><p>~</p><p>One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistressshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressshadow/gifts).



It had been several weeks now since the two of them had the truce, and from Connor's point of view...it wasn't all that bad. 

His father seemed to be a very skilled fighter, he always used one hand for protection when not attacking while the other was at rest behind him. Only every so often Haytham made a counter attack, deadly, fierce and most of all, how odd it even may sound; Elegant.

As soon as the sword shot forward, the defending hand moved back to rest there on Haytham's lower back. It was almost frightening how skilled his father was... he was trained well, and though his hair was showing grey strands, his body didn't showed it.

The two of them were a good team together, and even though one of them was more or less a brutal fighting machine; where the other was elegant in style, Connor had a very good set of skills of his own. 

Haytham had to admit to himself, he was rather proud of how his son had turned out after all these years. He might not be the most silent and well hidden assassin ever; every muscle in the younger man's body had twice the strength Haytham had. 

In some way Haytham even had to admit he admired the fascination the boy had for his Creed. Though he didn't seem to understand all the Creed stood for, he wasn't even giving any other thought a chance. Yes, the boy lived for the creed he had single handed brought back to life.

~

The sun was setting and the two men seemed to agree on something for once; they both needed to rest, yet it seemed the nearest town was miles away.

Haytham took a deep sigh and spurred his horse on. He had enough of this bloody forest and he was really looking forward to a warm bath. For the love of God, even some drops of blood -of previous encountered enemies- were staining his sleeves. 

As the older man started to curse on the inside, he saw Connor's horse in just a flash and suddenly the native man was standing with his horse in front of Haytham.  
The curses now ended up rolling past Haytham's lips as the tried to make his own horse stop in time, "Good God boy, what has gotten into you?" 

"I don't want to ride any further father, let's set up our tent there." He pointed to a little open space between some trees, not far from the road they were on.  
The boy sure had a point, it would still take them hours on horseback before they reached the town. 

Besides all that, there was a small creak flowing next to the road they were on, so water was close. "I will hunt for some hares to eat, as you will set up the tent, agreed father?"  
Haytham finally nodded, he had to forget about his bath for the night. With that painful thought on the mind he got off his horse and walked it to the open spot.

After he gave both Connor's and his own horse fresh water and food, Haytham saw the boy disappearing in the trees and was soon out of sight. 

Haytham sighed deeply and started to set up their tent. 

Why hasn't his father ever learned him to climb trees like that? Haytham felt a little out, seeing his own son climbing trees, just like Edward was always speaking of his wild adventures in the jungles... Maybe he wanted to teach Haytham that skill later, if he was old enough... . Unfortunately that time never came... . In a way Haytham admired his son for picking up that skill all on his own, the way he never had.

Haytham pulled one last piece of leather to the floor and the tent was all set up. It took mere more minutes before the bedrolls were inside and Haytham even made a small campfire in front of the tent.

~

Sitting on a log he had rolled next to it, Haytham heard the soft thuds of his son re-appear. 

It didn't take too long before the boy was landing next to his father with two hares in one hand and a pouch full of other things in the other. 

Dropping the hares to the floor Connor sank on the log next to Haytham with a low grunt; "I've found something for you old man..." Haytham looked up in surprise, was his son now seriously trying to give him something dirty and full of mud he had found in the woods? He must have gotten in touch with some sort of poisonous gas, if he thought Haytham would seriously accept that.

Connor was furiously looking through the things in his pouch, "I know you don't like to be around when I skin animals so..." He proudly held some sort of root in front of Haytham. "I've found some Orris Root for you." 

Haytham looked from the muddy root to Connor and back, "Lovely Connor, you shouldn't have... . Now please put it back on mother earth where it belongs." He stood up and dusted off his coat. "I will fetch us some water while you skin those animals." 

Connor should've known his father had not even the slightest idea what this root was used for, and he stood up alongside his father, "No father, you will not." He saw the surprised expression of his father, "You don't even know what this is for. I will show you." 

With that Connor passed Haytham and made way to the water stream not far from their tent. Haytham rolled his eyes and he slowly followed his now, annoyed, son. 

~

Connor stripped down from his upper clothing and kicked his boots off, now undoing the root of its hard skin. 

As soon he was happy with the result he jumped in the water and came up after he made sure the root was well drenched as he looked at his father.

Father of Understanding be damned-, Haytham knew his son was well build, had a strong body and firm muscles; but in the undergoing sunlight on his bronze skin he looked more like a Greek God. 

"Give me your coat father." That snapped Haytham out of the whole daydream, "Absolutely not." Haytham crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side.  
He saw the strong muscles of the boy move under his dripping skin, as he came closer to Haytham. "It was not a question... Haytham." That almost sounded like a treat, but Haytham would not give in that easy. 

"You have no idea what you are speaking of boy, this coat is...-Woaaaaa" With one swift move Connor slammed Haytham's knees to the front with brute force; making the Templar tumble forward and finally falling in the water.

Connor had a wide grin on his face as his father's furious head reappeared above the water, "I warned you..." He now leaned on the side of the stone Haytham was on few seconds before.

Though Connor saw the move come from afar, he decided to take the blow to the face his father gave him. 

He simply rubbed his cheek like he just was hit by a fly and eyed his father. "Now then, while we are at it...." He grabbed his father's arm like nothing had happened and rubbed the drenched root on the blood stained sleeves. Haytham felt shame roll over him as he saw the stains disappear with just a few rubs of the root... 

His son actually had fetched him a root that was used for the cleansing of body and clothing, and all Haytham had did, was being rude and mean to him... 

Haytham sighed and he put one of his hands on his son's shoulder. "I am truly sorry Connor, I think I owe you an apology for not trusting you." He saw a glimmer of proud in his son's eyes that made his stomach felt odd. "I am not familiar with such knowledge..." Haytham continued to apologize, he didn't even notice as his hand slowly made his way to he front of Connor's pectorals and rested there. His fingers were feeling the boy's firm muscles and his thumbs were running small rounds on the bronze skin that now was covered with goose bumps.

It was because of Connor's eyes wandering from the hand on his chest to Haytham's eyes. Haytham quickly drew his hand back and apologized again before quickly making his way out of the water.

Connor felt the hand burn on his pectoral and he actually didn't even want Haytham to leave, in all of honesty he even was surprised how well his father looked in the wet, sticky clothes.

Connor was not used to such gentle gestures and he didn't know how to react to his father. He put his own hand over the burning hand on his chest. He knew it was something unspoken, and it was something people were disgusted by. Yet it had felt really good... .

Was he seriously feeling attracted to his own father?

~

Later the two men were both sitting by the fire, both in only their breeches and both eating the hares Connor had caught and skinned. 

Yet there was a long silence. Both of them didn't know what to feel with what they just had experienced, and neither did they know it of one another.

Haytham's coat was dripping wet, and Connor climbed a tree for his father so it could hang to dry on a branch. He had actually felt slightly guilty... His father was completely wet and didn't have any extra clothes with him to stay warm in. 

The native man looked up and eyed the thing, looking back to his father; "I am sorry father, I shouldn't have made you fall in." He took another bite and lowered his eyelids. Only to see a piece of bread landing right in front of his feet. His eyes shot up and he saw his father was finished with the Hare... now taking a bite from the bread he must have had in one of the pouches the horses carried.

"It's fine son." Connor's eyes grew wide, his father rarely named him that, but it felt good. Like his father was actually enjoying his company. 

There was only this tension in the air both didn't really know what to do with, so in the end they hardly spoke and ate their food in silence.

~

It was cold; really, really, cold. Haytham was now very annoyed by the fact his coat was hanging out to dry. He pulled the skins he was under slightly more up as he shivered. If they had moved on to the town, they now were there and could be in an inn, a nice, warm, inn. But here they were, in a cold tent under several pelts that had to save him from the cold.

He heard his son breath in a slow, set pace. The boy was fast asleep, but he wore his assassins coat to save him from the horrible cold. 

Haytham cursed on the inside, the boy had asked him if he wanted his shirt to wear, but Haytham had replied he would never wear the clothes of an assassin. He was so stubborn some days, and now taking the damage of that.

A thought occurred, he looked at the sleeping body of Connor and realized this idea was a risk as the boy never took off his hidden blades. He must have had them on lock at night, but he was always fast and it didn't guarantee Haytham being safe at all.

Another shiver ran down Haytham's body, and he couldn't take this cold any minute longer. He swallowed his pride, and made way to lie back down next to Connor's warm, sleeping body. The boy made several displeased sounds in his sleep, turned to his side, before mumbling something Haytham didn't understand to fall back in a deep slumber. A small smile was on Haytham's lips, the boy could really sleep like the dead, such an unusual thing for an assassin. 

Haytham's hand was now on the side of the boy's side as he pulled his own body to line up against the back of the assassin. It felt awkward to Haytham, but the warmth was all he cared about for this moment. 

The corners of his lips circled up, yes this was nice.

~

It was already light outside when Haytham woke up by a hand that slowly toyed with his loose hair. Half asleep he leaned in the touch and rubbed his cheek against the hand that was caressing him, making him suddenly realize this wasn't a soft woman's hand, but a strong, firm men's hand. 

His eyes shot open and he stared into the dark brown eyes of Connor; oh damn the Gods, how would he explain this to his son? 

"Calm down Father, it's fine... I understand." A finger was now wrapping some of Haytham's hair in circles around the finger.

Haytham took the other hand of the boy and pressed a soft kiss on top of it, "I'm truly sorry." With that he tried to get up, but Connor slammed him back to the floor and immediately crawled on top of him, -Oh what the...- .

"Connor, please, get off me." Haytham tried to sound annoyed, but his voice cracked as he saw his son's eyes. Connor didn't move an inch and brought their lips together, but stopped just before they touched, "I will not." 

Haytham looked from the boy's eyes to these full lips just in front of him... His brain screaming to him this was wrong, but Haytham couldn't hold himself any longer. He pressed his lips against these soft, full lips of his own son. He now fully understood the tension in the air over dinner... They both must have felt it.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, broke their kiss and supported him when he rolled them over. "You want this Connor?" He lovingly worked some loose hairs out of Connor's face, who could only nod.

Yes, Connor wanted more, what his father exactly meant with 'this' Connor wasn't sure about, but he sure knew he wanted, and needed more from his father. 

Haytham's hand cupped Connor's cheek as he moved closer, just as Connor had done before. He teasingly pressed several small kisses on Connor's lips, finally planting his lips on Connor's firmly before demanding access with his tongue. 

Connor didn't know what to do at first, before he felt that Haytham's tongue was inviting his. Soon he was trying to mimic his father's moves while his hands were still on the floor next to his body. 

Haytham's other hand sneaked to the front of Connor's coat, only to find it already unbuttoned. His son most likely wouldn't enjoyed the many buttons pressing in his chest whilst asleep, and unbuttoned it during the night.

Haytham's both hands now slipped under the coat to gently push it over Connor's shoulders. They had to break their kiss to get rid of the warm assassin's coat but their lips were on each other again, as soon they were able to.

Haytham heard Connor starting to breath heavy, and Connor's hands finally dared to join in on the action.

Connor moved his, still trembling, hands over his fathers upper legs, past his ass, to rapidly shoot further up to tease Haytham's bare back and sides with feather light touches.  
It was then they broke their kiss for air. "Father please...I want more." Connor now pulled his father completely down on his own body, he didn't seem aware of what the action did until he felt his father's erection press against his own, filling him with only more need. 

Connor tried to buck up for more friction but his father held him down firmly. "Don't rush boy... have you even done this before?" Haytham knew the answer to it, but he wanted to hear the boy say it. 

There was a long halt, before an ashamed 'no' rolled past Connor's lips. "Then what are you exactly asking for?" Connor tried to hide his face with his hands as he slowly started to turn red as Prudence's tomato's. 

Haytham took his wrists and pulled Connor's hands away, "Please, tell me boy... " 

"Everything, teach me everything." Haytham's eyebrows shot up and his grey eyes stared down at Connor. He could tell the assassin was serious. 

Connor actually fantasized about this during the time they were having the truce, yet he never dared to dream that it would become reality. "I trust you."- 

~

Haytham's fingers were now toying with the white shirt the boy was still wearing, before pulling it over Connor's head. The dark, bronze skin seemed just as delicious as it had seen yesterday. Why did the boy seemed interested in someone like him? 

His lips were placing wet kisses along the neck of the native before him.. slowly moving down, and sucking in the nape of his neck. Connor bucked up with that and let out a wanting moan. Haytham smiled between kisses before he licked his way down. Connor's fingers were now in Haytham's hair, massaging Haytham's scalp, "Ohwmnnn Father..."

Haytham didn't know how to feel under these words. The fact that they were bound by blood meant that what they were doing was incredible wrong in all possible ways. His brain forced him to push out the negative thoughts. They were never going to be the typical father-son relationship anyway... maybe this was pushing it too far, but that thought did soothe Haytham's brain for now.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses around the slightly darker nipples of Connor who was now completely lost in ecstasy. Haytham's fingers were slowly running circles around Connor's left nipple while Haytham took his time on the right one. Nibbling, sucking, licking, soon the native under him was completely at his mercy. 

Haytham could feel the erection of the man pressing hard against his belly, and as he moved his skilled tongue to the left nipple, his hand now moved to the hem of the boy's breeches, who instantly started to move his hips upwards. "So impatient..." Haytham grinned and bit down the nipple, making Connor gasp.  
Oh!~, now that was something Haytham could get used to. 

His hand was now rubbing the front of the breeches and let Connor jerk up as he pleased, it actually made Haytham even harder than he already was.

Connor clawed his hands down his father's back, breathing heavy and raking his nails along the ridges of Haytham's back.

He felt the warm hands of his father wrap around the hem of his breeches, oh, god yes. He immediately trust his hips up so Haytham could jerk the breeches down. For a moment he felt shame get the better of him. Connor had never been intimate with someone before... and now he was all nude in front of his father. Who on his behalf, was watching him with a faint blush across his cheeks. Connor felt vulnerable and almost wanted to stop it all, put all his robes back on and run off. Yet he knew that in all honesty he wanted this more than anything at this moment.

It took Haytham several moments of admiration before he saw the boy getting uncomfortable with the situation. He coughed, and teased the boy's thighs, he was so sensitive.  
Haytham leaned in to kiss Connor a few times before he wrapped his fingers around the base of the boy's erection, who instantly let out a strangled moan against his lips. 

Haytham was now only half on the boy so his hand was easier to move, his other hand was on Connors hip, holding him in place now. He kissed Connor's jaw and nipped the earlobe. Suddenly realizing Connor's hot breath was against his own ear and Connor most surely made no attempt to hide his pleasure. It made Haytham only want to find out what sorts of sounds he could get out of him more.

He teased Connor with very slow pumps, twisting his wrist every time he reached the top, making Connor's breath hitch.

Soon he felt a hand wrapping around his, making them move faster. So the boy knew what he liked then, good. Haytham grinned and pressed a wet kiss just below the ear, running his thumb over the slit, earning him a low, wanting moan. Another sloppy kiss and Haytham got back up to his knees. Licking his lips, "You wanted to learn everything?" He looked in the brown, hazy eyes. Filled with lust, Connor just nodded, Haytham didn't need more. 

His tongue ran from the base back to the top, tasting pre-cum. He kissed the slit and licked around the top. He immediately felt the hands on his head, gathering his hair and keeping it back. Haytham covered his teeth with hip lips, and then took the erection in the best he could. As he looked up, he saw Connor looking down on him, ha- the boy was dirty minded after all. 

The Templar wrapped one of his hands around the base, occasionally running and kneading the heavy balls, while his other took out his own cock. Slicking it up with its pre-cum and his hand started to move on it's own occasion. 

Connor didn't know he could even get any more harder, but seeing his father, wrapping his lips around his cock sure did the trick. He started to buck his hips when he saw his father start to pump his own erection, It only ended up getting pushed back down with an arm on his stomach. 

"Father... I'm going to..." Another helpless cry and buck, before Connor felt a pleasant feeling start to take him over from head to toes. 

Haytham willingly swallowed and licked the top clean. The boy was lying all out on the bedrolls. His hair was spread all around his head and his cheeks were colored. He looked so good. 

Haytham leaned in, placing his lips over the boy's, who immediately invited Haytham's tongue to play with his.  
He could feel the grimace Connor was pulling as he tastes himself, but quickly recovered, touching Haytham's chest just like he had did before to him.

~

They broke the kiss to gasp for air, "There is more than this, isn't it?" Haytham swallowed as he heard the boy asking him this. Was he serious? Did he want to go all the way his first time intimate? Haytham only nodded. "Teach me." 

Haytham blushed as he rolled off and tucked himself back in, earning a surprised sound of Connor. "Wait, wait, don't go..." "If you truly want this, we need oil son... it's in the bags near the horses." Haytham felt so wrong using that word right after he said it. He quickly got up and crawled out. 

As soon as he returned with a small vial of sword-oil, Connor was lazy jerking off again. He swatted the hand away as soon he got back in. "Hurry then." "Get on your knees, put them nice and wide..." He greased three of his fingers with the oil as he saw Connor do exactly as he asked.

"What are you going to do?" Connor felt really strange and uncomfortable being this open to his father. 

"I'm going to..." His father showed him his slick fingers, "Need to prepare you, you can't take me right now..." Connor still didn't quite get it. That was until he felt a finger probe his entrance. He immediately tensed up and moved his legs back together. 

"Calm down boy..." His father was pressing soft kisses on his jaw, neck and shoulders as he now sat next to Connor. His hand rubbed the inside of Connor's upper legs, making him open up again. 

This time Haytham didn't spare to much time teasing, and pushed one finger in the boy with rather ease. A low grunt came from the boy with this strange, new feeling.  
Soon a second and even a third slid in. The third was always hard and the boy moved under the feeling, moving his back in unusual movements, yet Haytham thought he looked just delicious doing so. He let the boy adjust before moving his fingers.

After several minutes Connor was begging for more, something Haytham would be the last person to deny him by now.

He poured some of the oil on his throbbing erection and slicked himself up, whilst he kept working the boy open with his other hand, looking for that sweet spot inside of him. As soon as the boy curved his back and gasped with his head all up, he knew, he had found it. 

Finally he lined up with Connor and removed his fingers, immediately making Connor plead for more. 

Haytham swallowed back a lump in his throat and slowly pushed in, making Connor cry out. "We should stop.." Haytham almost pulled out, but Connor wrapped one of his hands around the wrist of one of Haytham's hands that rested on his hips, "No, don't...please continue." 

Haytham closed his eyes, the boy was so tight. He pushed in with utter care, until he couldn't move any further. Staying still, long enough for Connor to finally ask him to move. With long strokes he started to move in and out of the native man. Trying different angles to hit that spot within Connor.

Connor's eyes were closing, his hands were fisting in the bedrolls on the floor as he was now tried to adjust to Haytham. That moment didn't took long, as Haytham felt the boy starting to move to meet him halfway... He had found that spot... and Connor loved it.

It made him going harder and pushing in rougher, making both him and Connor crack with gasps and moans. Connor lost his proper English and started cursing in native tongue, only to bring out a "harder" or "more" every so often.

Haytham was breathing heavy, drops of sweat forming on his forehead. He leaned over the boy, pressing his chest against the back of Connor. Kissing the back of the boy's shoulders and wrapping one hand around the erection of him. The other hand still rested on his hips to keep the angle right. 

"Fath...Father.... I am... I...AM..!!" The boy lost all proper words now, yet Haytham fully understood what Connor was trying to say.

"Come for me, boy." 

Those words made Connor crack and shout out in pleasure. Throwing his head back, shouting, and cumming in his fathers hand for the second time. He collapsed to the ground, Haytham still furiously snapping his hips.

Feeling the man tense and the beautiful view of that sweat-covered body being taken over by pleasure made Haytham lose all control, he started to snap his hips at a furious pace in the boy, making just several more thrusts before, rolling his eyes to the back, cumming inside of Connor.

As soon his height was over he collapsed on top of Connor, still inside of him. 

"Hmh, fuck..." was all he could bring out as he tried to move, rolling off the boy. Connor popped on his elbows, looking at his father.

He pressed a small kiss on the older man's lips, "Thank you father." He wrapped his hands around the waist of him and nuzzled against Haytham, tangling his legs with the ones of Haytham.

Haytham smirked lazy;

Maybe, just maybe Haytham had to get his clothes dirty more often... .

~

**Author's Note:**

> Story was initially written as a gift for the amazing Mistressshadow, you should totally look her up.
> 
> She thought it was a nice story that should be up here, and pre-read it aswell before me posting it here.  
> So also many, MANY thanks to her. <3


End file.
